Wolf Warrior 2
Wolf Warrior 2 is a 2017 film starring Jing Wu, Celina Jade, Frank Grillo, Hans Zhang and Gang Wu, directed by Jing Wu, written by Qun Dong, Yan Gao, Yi Liu and Wu and produced by Hailong Guan, Daoqing Ji, Jianmin Lv and Zhang Miao. Plot After the events of Wolf Warrior, Leng Feng and members of his special-ops team bring his comrade's remains back to his home town and his comrade's family for his funeral, only to see it on the verge of being torn down completely. A real estate company is pulling down his house and that of his comrade's family during the funeral. The boss of the real estate company confronts them with a gun and sneers at them for presenting the remains to the family, only for the boss to be kicked to the ground. The boss calls on his henchmen to attack them but they are all swiftly disabled by Feng and the other soldiers. Police arrive shortly after and ask Leng Feng to put down the gun he confiscated from the boss. The boss gets back up and boasts that he will "make the family wish they were dead", enraging Feng to a point that he kicks the boss in the stomach, sending him crashing onto the windshield of a police car and killing him. Leng Feng is sent to a military prison for two years and discharged from the Chinese army. After release from prison, Feng leaves for Africa, planning to wander for the rest of his life. While serving as a mercenary providing security on a freighter delivering relief supplies to Africa, he foils an attempted hijacking by Somalian pirates by defeating them in hand-to-hand combat underwater. The freighter arrives safely at its destination. For three years Feng has been carrying a bullet which he found, a clue to the kidnapping of his fiancée, Lieutenant Colonel Long Xiaoyun, that happened while she was on a mission. Feng and some locals are partying on a beach one day when they are attacked by rebel forces aiming to overthrow the government of the African nation. Shortly after the arrival of the Rebels and mercenaries who overrun the government troops, the Chinese fleet arrives to evacuate Chinese nationals caught up in the civil war. While on board, a Chinese shop owner that he helped rescue tells him that the bullet he is carrying belongs to European mercenaries who are helping the rebels. After overhearing guards talking about needing someone to rescue workers at a factory and a VIP, Dr. Chen, who is developing the vaccine for Lamanla, a deadly endemic disease, Leng Feng volunteers. However, he is on his own as no other personnel can follow him while they are on foreign soil without permission from the Chinese military's higher authorities. He travels to the hospital, 60 kilometres away from the dock and enters the hospital building just as Dr Chen is accidentally killed by the mercenaries led by Big Daddy, a ruthless American warrior. With his dying breaths Dr Chen tells him to take his daughter, an African girl named Pasha. Leng Feng and Pasha, along with a female volunteer doctor Rachel Smith, escape the grip of the mercenaries. While escaping, he cuts his hand in a pile of Lamanla infected bodies but shakes it off and moves on. They continue their mission of saving Chinese as Leng Feng also goes to save his godson’s mother, who's working in the Hanbound factory. Upon arriving at the Hanbound factory, Feng is confronted by security and the factory's owner's son, Zhou Yifan, a cocky fuerdai who is also an army fanatic. Big Daddy's mercenaries attack the factory to capture Pasha, thinking she is the one who has the cure for Lamanla. At the factory, Feng tells everyone that the Chinese fleet will be sending a helicopter to rescue them. The women and children will evacuate via helicopter and everyone else will walk to the fleet. Feng with his old pal and Yifan saved the factory crew members from the red scarf members and deadly mercenaries. Feng is about to be overrun when Big Daddy, the other mercenaries and rebels are ordered to fall back. The leader tells Big Daddy that no Chinese can die because he needs China when he is in power, since China is part of the United Nations Security Council. Big Daddy kills the leader of the rebellion and takes over as leader. He orders everyone to go back to the factory to retrieve Pasha and kill Feng. In the factory, Feng chooses to leave as the factory workers learn of his infection with Lamanla. He is injected with a serum for the virus and learns from Rachel that Dr Chen has manufactured a cure using infected patients that survived and developed immunity, and Pasha, who is in fact one of Dr. Chen’s patient rather than his daughter, is the only subject carrying the immunity. Big Daddy and the others arrive at the factory to capture Pasha and kill Feng. They round up the workers and wait for the Chinese helicopter to arrive. Feng arrives with Rachel and Pasha to rescue everyone trapped in the factory. The workers are saved and the helicopter arrives. Pasha and Rachel leave via helicopter, but it is shot down. The battle continues with everyone taking cover. Seeing the massive casualties taking place, the Chinese fleet fire missiles taking out the tanks. Meanwhile, in the battle while confronting Big Daddy, Feng learns that the bullet which killed his fiancée belonged to Big Daddy and, driven by rage over his fiancée's death, kills Big Daddy and saves all the crew members by taking them to UN camps. In the mid-credits scene, Feng is allowed by his commander to return to his military squadron, but is shown in a video that his fiancé Long Xiaoyun is still alive. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:July 2017 films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Chinese films